Twisting a Fox's Fate
by Pygolampida Ankathi Alepou Dai
Summary: Kitsune are legendary beasts- ones of mastery and trickery. To cross a Kitsune is a sentence. They will ferociously defend their kind, even if they haven't alway's been Kitsune- Even more so a human friendship. A friendship that Naruto is more than happy to accept. Never Mess With Kitsune. EVER.
1. Little Brother

"Don't leave me, Ane!" A scream ripped through the quiet night, startling the birds from their roost in nearby trees.

The four-year old blonde gripped the hand on a older woman, falling to his knees with a devestated look. The girl smiled at him softly, before kneeling down next to him. "Ototo, I would never leave you. Don't you remember what I told you? Don't tell me you forgot?"

Our little hero shook his head vigorously. "Never, onee-san! You'll always be with me- right next to Kyu-nii-san!"

"Ano..." The brunette vixen sighed. "I told you not to tell anyone, Naru-nee-chan. They don't know that you know." She smiled softly, and tapped the younger boys nose with a softly uttered 'beep.' "Be a good boy, when I'm in my other form, ne?" She giggled as the ground erupted in black fire around them. "And be smart for your sensie, eh nii-san!" The flames incased the girl, swimming aroung the boy happily, making him giddy. When it was gone, a small fox was burrowed into him arms.

"... Lets go home, then, Chigatto-nee-san. Watashi wa anata no ane-ai."

He cradled the sleeping fox in his arms, and trudged quietly home to him wrecked apartment.

Naruto blinked awake as sunlight. He sat up in his apartment. "Ano... Nani?" He picked up his alarm clock, and peered blearily at it. Three numbers blinked back at him.

"..." Naruto sat it back onto the floor next to his matress. He swung his legs off, and stood up with a muffled 'hup!' He stood there, hunched, scratching his backside.

"You're late." A voice accused him, obviously angry. "I tried to wake you, but you just rolled over." Naruto blinked, before looking back at the clock. He slowly made the connections as those three arogant numbers glowed red within the dim room.

He swore loudly, straightening up in a panic. "Five minutes until school?! Why didn't you wake me, Chigatto?" He danced around the room quickly, trying to find his clothes as fast as possible. A small albino fox watched him with obvious amusement.

"Don't forgot your goggles." The 'fox' helpfully supplied. She looked on as her 'ward' charged out the door, shouting somethign about a test. She settled back down onto a pillow that was tucked away into a corner she was hovering nearby during all the excitment, just as the number clicked in change. "Ano..." she stared at an orange jacket laying in the middle of the room. And, in a small mound acrost the room, brightly colored kill-me orange trousers where in a jumble. "Nani?! What did he wear?" The white fox shot to the window, and peered out percariously balancing on the window sill. A blonde boy- no, wait, that was Naruto!- was printing down the streets, wearing black jeans and a dark blue trench coat with a red spiral on the back. She didn't have to look to know that a new white shirt was showing under the open jacket. In place of his goggles was a black headband, absent of the peice of metal. He almost looked mature.

She sputtered angerly. "Naruto! That was suposed to be worn on the day of the gradu...a...tion... test..." 'I'm going to be late for my test!' Naruto's voice echoed in her mind, sending her world crashing down upon her. Since when was Naruto excited by tests?

With a yowl, she jumped out of the window, landing in a canopy below. She rebounded off of it, and landed heavily on the ground below, startling everyone below. "Naruto!" she screeched, knowing he would be the only one to understand her, "You forgot meeeeee!" She shot after the cackling blond, her black-tipped tail streaming behind her.

They got to the class in record time, bounding into the class room with seconds to spare. Naruto scooped up Chigatto, and lunged for the nearest seat available. He plopped down with a grunt next to a certain inu-boy, clutching the kit to his chest.

"Eh?!" Kiba cried, sitting up with a start. "Naruto, what are you wearing? Where's the orange? Where's Naruto, ne?!" Akamaru barked in 'obvious' agreement at his masters words.

"Yeah!" The dog cried in Kanien, "And whats with the fox in your lap?!" He snapped at it from the top of Kiba's head.

"Gah!" Chigatto cried in horror at the sight of the puppy-abonimation. She scrambled onto Naruto's shoulder frantically, and positioned herself on the otherside of his head. "Get away mutt!" She yowled at him in anger, "I'm Naruto's s-" she was scooped up by Naruto before she could get out another word, and his hand wrapped around her muzzle.

"Kiba," He said quietly, "my apoligies. I didn't know they would fight." Kiba sucked in a shocked breath, and Chigatto fell silent. "I've had her for a long, long tme, but this is the first time I brought her to the academy. I would get up and move to another seat, but the bell-"

As if on que, the bell let out a sharp shrill. Magically, Iruka was at the front of the room, shouting for silence with his Teacher Big Head Jutsu.

"Is everyone here?" He bellowed up at them in a ungodly volume. "Where's Naruto, anyway?!" Everyone looked at vacant seat next to Sakura, as if expecting to see him there, like usual.

"Maybe he's late again." Shikamaru drawled, leaning back in his seat.

"He's up here!" Kiba, Akamaru, and Chigatto all yelped at the same time, in a cascade of barks and yips and yells, acompanied by Naruto's own "OIY! I'm not invisible, am I?" He shot up to stand, leaving Chigatto to sink her claws into his new jacket to keep from falling off. "Seriously, don't tell me your blind, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka sputtered as a blonde boy stood up from his seat in the last row, a small white fox wrapped around his shoulders and neck like a shawl, it's tail trailing down lazily. Everyone turned in his or her seat, craning necks to see what was the reason dead-last was in the back instead of by his number-one crush. Gasps rang out in the room from almost everyone, and the room dripped with silence afterwords.

Ino shot up from infront of him, and held her hands in the symbol of the ram. "Release!" She cried out strongly. She paused, expecting Naruto to burst into smoke and be revealed as an imposter. As it was, Naruto was looking at her with a hurt look. "Just because I'm not wearing my usual clothes doesn't mean I'm not here, guys."

He plopped down with a huff, crossing his arms. "Everyone is here, sensie." He ground out. Everyone relaxed, and went back to what ever they where doing, now sure it was indeed Naruto- everyone, that is, besides Kiba and Hinata. Sasuke, however, didn't even bother to look up, so hadno idea what was going on. Another reason to sulk, he guessed.

Hinata stared at Naruto with a worried look, unsure what had happened to the usual snarky and orange-clad boy she usually saw, while Kiba and Akamaru turned to look at the vixen laying of Naruto's shoulders. 'Mutt?' They both mouthed, confused by the fox, who was ignoring them. She wasn't very happy with them for some reason, they could tell.

After a few minutes, even these two had to turn their attention away as the tests where passed out. Hinata tucked in, and Kiba sighed, and hunched over it in anoyance. He did, however, notice when Naruto sat there quietly, not writing. He glanced over as the white tail brushed against the booklet, and the words on the questions seemed to melt into others.

He turned his head to watch as Naruto calmly picked up his pencil, and started scratching away on the paper. Glancing at it, Kiba saw with a lead gut that the questions where, now, the same as his. He turned back to his own test, his mind heavy with thoughts, mostly about the 'companion next to him. 'Who sabotaged Naruto's test? And how did that fox dispell it? Where did that fox come from? Why is it white?! What's with the smells!'

Naruto swiped through the test quick enough, now that the questions made more sense. It was much easier than ever, because somehow nee-san had talked the deep voice in his head to help out- and it was always right! It hadn't led him astray yet.

Chigatto's eyed closed at the scritching filled her ears. "Wrong." She sighed into his ear as Naruto's writing pattern told her he answered incorrectly.

"How do you know, your eyes are closed." Naruto grumped, but erased the answer anyway, to replace it with one that was at least mostly correct.

"Trick I picked up from Kyu-sama." Chigatto murmured. She uncoiled from his shoulder, and slipped down onto the 'desk' he was writing on. She sat next to his paper, looking on as the teacher up front glanced at the movement. Naruto automatically slid a hand out to pet her as he concentrated on his test.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Iruka watched as his student absent-mindedly pet the snowy fox next to him. He stared blankly back at it as it turned to look at him. The canine's eyes pierced his own sharply, glaring into his vision. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled as the kitsune's eyes narrowed. He shivered, swearing it was peering into his soul. He doubted they would stay out of his nightmares

Finally, it relaxed, and waved it's slick tail at him happily. It looked at him lazily, it's eyes no longer horrible, but seemingly calm and placid, the dark clouds swwept away.

Turning to stare at his assistant teacher, Mizuki. He rolled his eyes to see the man stiffen as the fox peered at him curiously. It suddenly bristled, and bared it's teeth in a silent threat, causing a drop of cold sweat to bead on his forehead. Iruka watched in amazement as Naruto seemed to subconsciously feel it's anger. His student's hand reached out to pet his companion, even as his eyes and pencil continued over the test. The kitsune thankfully diverted it's attention to his hand.

Iruka turned to Mizuki, quietly wondering why the kitsune seemed so very frightening when it saw his fellow teacher. "Scary, isn't it?" Iruka croaked. "That fox Naruto brought. Osoroshii."

Misuki excused himself to go to the bathroom, aand left in a hurry. Something told Iruka that he already had gone to the bathroom... just in here. He sweat dropped as Misuki practically scrambled to get out the door. 'What got into him? It's almost like he's running from something.' Iruka thought. He dismissed this as an after effect of the angry glare of the kitsune, and was once again glad it had not been brought down on him.

Misuki slammed the door shut, and leaned against it with a relieved sigh. He didn't relax very long. He shuddered, sure he was still being watched by that dam Demon's fox. It must be a summon- or maybe even another demon in disguise! "I'll get you, and that stupid fox. I shouldn't be this scared- I'm a-!" He took another step forwards, only to feel something wrap around his ankle, pulling him up upside-down. He dangled there, and Orange paint and feathers poured down from above.

Resembling a orange chicken, he stumbled away from the now de-armed trap, and small note clutched in his hand. He glared at those words, those four little words that made him more sure than ever the blond boy sittign in the back row was actually a Fox Demon in disguise, and the white kit a demon fiend. Four little words that drove his hate to new reaches.

'Never mess with Kitsune.' 


	2. Not My Fox!

Woah, guys! It's only been a few hours, and I already have, mini- er... followers! That's so sweet of you people! And since I'm a fast typer, and I have WAY to many Ideas, I have decided... to post another chapter. Cool, HUH?!

Get with the load!

Chigatto: Blood-cut

Osoroshii: horrifying (Forgot to put that in the last chapter...)

onee-san/nee-san/Ane:

big sister

niichan/Ototo: little brother

Misuki slammed the door shut, and leaned against it with a relieved sigh. He didn't relax very long. He shuddered, sure he was still being watched by that dam Demon's fox. It must be a summon- or maybe even another demon in disguise! "I'll get you, and that stupid fox. I shouldn't be this scared- I'm a-!" He took another step forwards, only to feel something wrap around his ankle, pulling him up upside-down. He dangled there, and Orange paint and feathers poured down from above.

Resembling a orange chicken, he stumbled away from the now de-armed trap, and small note clutched in his hand. He glared at those words, those four little words that made him more sure than ever the blond boy sitting in the back row was actually a Fox Demon in disguise, and the white kit a demon fiend. Four little words that drove his hate to new reaches.

'Never mess with Kitsune.' (キツネを台無しにすることはありません)

~~~- Chapter -~~~~~~ -It's not my fox!-~~~~~

Mizuki stomped back into the classroom, obviously angry. Covered in wet orange paint and feathers, his looks put big bird to shame. He slammed his fist onto the desk, causing everyone to look up at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what on earth is the meaning of this?" He roared shaking his arms for affect.

Naruto blinked slowly at the mound of moving fluff, not really sure where this is going. "I didn't do that, Mizuki-sensei. Honest." He said quietly, pulling Chigatto into his lap. "Blame someone else, not me." He gave the most innocent face he could- and it wasn't fake. Naruto really didn't have a clue why the man came back from his adventure in the halls as a giant talking chicken- and an orange one at that. "Some body probally pulled a prank on you and blamed it on me." He said casually, burrowing his nose into the top of Chigatto's head.

Mizuki sighed in exasperation. He didn't want to get on the boy's bad side today- not if he wanted to get his plan to work. "You know what, Naruto." Mizuki said calmly, gripping the table until his hands turned white under the paint. "Today, I'm going to believe you. Sorry to accuse you. You may all resume your tests." He turned and stalked out of the room, steam leaking from his ears, and his face an angry red. He stomped up to the spare room- the one he keeps a spare change of clothes, just for pranks like this.

Naruto seriously doubted he actually took his word for it. Looks like Chigatto was right, again.

~~~~~~-Back in the Classroom-~~~~~~

The student, obviously disturbed, never the less turned back to the test on the counters. They scritched through them as quick as they could, in hopes that once they are done and lunch is called, everything would be back to normal.

Naruto frowned, and allowed the Kitsune to climb back onto his shoulders as he continued to answer the questions, with the help of the voice in the back of his head, and the irritated twitch of Chigatto's tail when he was wrong. He could almost hear Chigatto-nee-san grinding out in a scowling tone: 'Come on, ototo Naruto! I taught you better than this!' It was the truth, too, for she had taught him more than any sensie so far.

He sat down his pencil and stared at the few unanswered uestions on his test. With only thirty minutes or so of the hour gone by, Naruto knew he was rushing it. The growling mutters in the back of his head helped point that out.

'Ha, dead last, yeah right.' He thought to himself, 'I'm almost done with these, and I know they're all right.'

"Yeah." That stupid voice in the back of his head scoffed, "But you had help. You probally would fail this without us, like usual. No, don't get up, you'll just get thee teachers suspicious. Remember our Plan?"

Naruto scowled down at his paper. Of course, he knew the plan! When his Sister found out that Mizuki was purposely failing him, she had almost instantly switched to crazed stalker mode, and had dug up every dirty little secret he had- except, they were not secret anymore. All three of them- He, Ane-nee-san, and Kyu-sama knew that Mizuki would have him steal The Scroll. And, now, the Old Man did too. So, what would they do? Nothing. He would steal it, go to the meeting place, reveal Mizuki, and then he would get be a ninja. As an added bonus, Chigatto said she would help him learn some of the moves on the scroll before Mizuki came. He still wasn't sure how- It must be a kitsune thing.

Naruto sighed, and reached out to start working again. As much as he wanted to get this right, he knew he was to fail this exam. Mizuki would lie, or something, and he would fail. Not that it would matter, he would still get to be a ninja. Only the Hokage-sama knew Naruto's skill, and he could show them the truth. Only- Woah! Had he been sulking and revealing the plot to the readers for THAT long? He had better get back to work!

~~~~~~ -At the front Desk-~~~~

Mizuki smirked as the minutes ticked by silently. There was no way the Demon would pass this test- He would make sure of that. In his hands was a small, wrinkled paper, with those four bastardized words blazing in a stark black contrast. Of course, he didn't believe Naruto for a second, even if he hid it for the show. It wouldn't work out if the boy didn't trust him.

He crumpled the note into a ball, and tossed it into the trash with a scowl. Just thinking about those words put him in a bad mood. And, to make matters crappier, that damned white fox was staring at him, like some sort of guard or something. It had to be a demon minion, seeing how he would take the joke, or something. He was annoyed greatly, and was working hard to cover it up. What he couldn't figure out was WHY WAS THAT NOTE SITTING ON THE DESK INFRONT OF HIM?!

He stared in dumb-foundment at the slightly crumpled and smudged- but still clearly readable- paper sitting in front of him, as is someone fished it out of the trash and tried to smooth it out. When had that got there? He cautiously picked it up, as if it might explode. How had it got there without him noticing? Mizuki scowled, and jammed those stupid words in his pocket. Out of sight, out of mind. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Just ten more minutes, and then they could move onto the next test.

Mizuki opened his eyes, calmer now. The first thing his eyes landed on were- a four lettered note, slightly crumpled and smeared, with harsh fold lines on it, sitting on his desk with the message clearly visable, with the words only slightly smudged. His hand snapped to his pocket. There was no note inside the clothing, no matter which pocket he checked. He leaned over to peer at the trashcan- empty, just like the pockets. Even that thirty Yen he had in his inside vest pocket was gone.

Mizuki was slightly creeped out by the fact that a certain someone had managed to get out of their seat, run down, pick his pocket, place the note on his desk, and run back to his seat without anyone noticing in only a few seconds. Naruto obviously had practiced this several times- probally picking the pockets of unwitting civilians.

He stared at the graceful yet smeared writting, trying to figure out whom he had write it. It could not be his writing- Naruto was too smart for that, and this was too pretty. He assumed it was a girl- or a guy who knew how to write pretty. But wait! Wasn't that damn Demon a fox, just like the one staring at him?

He scowled, and opened the loudest drawer he could, and dropped it it, just so he would hear it open. 'Damn Boy, probally forged the writing and thought I wouldn't think it was him.' He turned to glare at the boy- until something caught his eye. With less than ten seconds until they moved onto the next test, a little note was sitting on his desk. It had a word written after it, in all capitals, the ink still wet. Obviously, an apparation must have quickly opened the drawer during the bell, written the word down, and placed it on the desk. He hoped that wasn't the case- even he could not compete with such speed. He stared at it until the alarm for the end of the test rang.

Startled by the sound, he glanced up. When he looked down again, the paper was gone. He checked the trash, his pockets, the drawer, under the desk. It was not in any of those places. It was, not to his knowledge, of course, tucked in a particular puff of fur of a particular fox. And that white fox was riding on the shoulder of a certain unwitting blonde as he turned in the test.

"EVER." (これまで)

My computer freaked, and put little # inbetween eevery single letter and space. I had to remove them manually. I hope you guys are happy I'm so nice.


	3. Play Time

Oiy! Wau! I had no idea my writing would be so... popular, in only a few hours. I have decided that I will most likely post medium-length chapters, often, and update when ever I have a computer.

I have no Beta/ sub-author, so all mistakes are mine. I also found a way to fix the formatting on the computer- sorry about the messy first Chapter, it was the computers fault! And now, I have a way to bold **things** and Italics _stuff_, so way me! Wah, ne, Watashi wa kore wa daisuki. (Wow, I love this!)

I'll be putting most jutsus in Japanese, with a English translation in ( ) next to it, along with a few japanese here and there. Heads up, Readers.

OIY! And make sure to Review! i want to know what you think!

~~~~~~ Chapter 3 ~~~~ Play Time ~~~~~~~~~

Naruto sat quietly on the swing, watching the rest of the students get congradulations. After a seal disrupted his clones, Iruka and Mizuki had failed to pass him onto Genin. Even though he knew it was a set up, it still hurt to know that none of his 'friends' came to offer support. Even the voice, Kyu-sama, was quiet, and Chigatto was no where in sight.

Naruto sighed, and pressed his forehead against the rope holding up his seat. "Imaimashī... what am I supposed to do now?" He whined, looking on as a group of teenagers whispered, glancing at him. They where acting as if he wouldn't notice the glares, giggle, and sneers. Naruto sighed, and sat back, adjusting his blank headband.

When he finished, he was greated with the sight of Mizuki-"Sensei" beaming at him expectantly.

'Bingo.'

Time Skip- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto bounced through the foliage energetically, a large scroll strapped to his back. This was _it_. This was the moment he had waited so long to get to. Be a ninja, catch a traitor- and learn some cool new moves!

He cackled with anticipation, jumping from branch to branch as fast as humanly possible. He was so close-!

He leapt down into the 'designated' clearing with a muffled 'tump!' It was empty- a fact he decided to take advantage of as soon as possible. With another maniacal laugh, he plopped down in the center, whipping out the large parchment from his back.

He curled his legs under him, and unrolled it with a florish, to reveal...

"What the heck?!" He cried in horror at the humongous amount of writing revealed. "How am I supposed to learn all this in a few minutes?!"

He scowled in anger at the collumns of words in front of him. "Fine, I'll start with the first one, then!"

He leaned closer until his nose was almost touching the paper, squinting at the name. "Shadow clone jutsu... aw, man." He sniffed unhappily, and rubbed his nose.

"Would you like some help, Naru-chan?" A firmiliar voice said quietly behind him. Naruto blinked, and twisted his head to peer at the new-comer.

A girl about his age was crouching next to him, blond hair coming to her shoulders, and bright blue eyes sparkling at him, with a small paw-print on her left cheek. If you saw them, you would swear they were twins.

"Chigatto?!" Naruto cried out in suprise, "Nani?!" (What?!)

Said 'girl' beamed at him, and patted his head. "What? You honestly expected me to help you without using

Chi katto: Bikusen henkan?" (Blood Cut: Vixen Transformation) She giggled at him, and plopped down next to him.

"I'm kitsune! Master of trickery and pranks! And you thought I would have you learn all those jutsus, one after another?" Chigatto whined, faking a pout. Naruto would have face planted, if it was not for the fact that was hard to do while sitting down. As it was, he sweatdropped, soaking the collar of his new outfit.

"Yeah, kind of." He mumbled, laying the scroll infront of her. "What am I supposed to do, nee-san? It's so hard," He whined unhappily, "and I have hardly _any_ time." He crossed his arms, and took his sturn to pout at his 'sister' unhappily. Why was it that all the good moves took forever to learn?

Chigatto took pity on him. She blew a raspberry at him, and picked up the scroll to read it.

"Okay! ... Ano... Multiple Shadow Replication, Exploding clones, Weapon Multiplication, Bodily Transformation, and Rasengan are the first up!" She closed the scroll happily, and leapt to her feet, leaving a baffled Naruto behind. She dumped the Scroll onto the ground unceremoniously, oblivious to the muddy ground. "Right! Lets go Kitsune on it!" She cried, imediately brightening Naruto's attitude. They both let out a whoop, and high fived.

Positioning themselves on either side of the scrol, they spread their legs apart some, and started to riffling through hand symbols. After a few seconds of this, they both clapped their hands, and planted them on the Scroll.

Two voices rang out into the voices as a two bright lights erupted from the clearing, one red, one white.

"Shiro kitsune no sutairu: Dokyumento chishiki iten!"

(White fox style: Document knowledge transfer!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Outside of the Village ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iruka looked up as a bright light erupted from the place he was heading. A suffocating feeling washed over him, carrying foreboding, like a smell of death.

'Naruto, what have you done now?'

Pov Change- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Back in the Clearing - - - - - - - - - - - -

He picked up the speed, sprinting rapidly through the forest as the two lights faded.

The two trouble makes were occupied at the moment. Laying spread eagle with their backs to the ground, they let out ragged gasps.

"Lets- gasp- never, ever -Wheeze!- do that again anytime soon, dattabayo." Naruto managed, though Chigatto only managed to nod mutely. There was a muffled poof, and smoke surrounded the blond teenager. A wind made itself known, and quickly dispelled it.

In a small crater where Chigatto was, a white fox was laying down, covering it's head with it's paws.

"I think I got a headache." She moaned quietly. "That's how much I love you, bro." Naruto grinned weakly at her, and pushed himself up by his elbows.

"Ehn, why did it hurt so much? I even got scratches, dattabayo!" He stumbled over to the scroll, and picked it up. "Why did we have to go through with that if we only learned six? And what was with the Body transformation- we could already do that!" He whined.

Chigatto staggered over to him, still wheezing. "If you... want to go... around, shouting -cough- 'Kitsune Jutsu!' with Kyu, be my guest." She clawed at his shoe impatiently. "Now pick me up, and put me on your shoulder I wanna nap."

Naruto laughed, and bent down to scoop her up into a hug.

"Oiy, Naruto!" Hissed Iruka from behind him, startling the two bandits from their moment. Naruto spun around with a gasp, coming face-to-face with his sensei.

"AW, man!" Naruto whined, along with a whimper from Ochigatto. "I got caught? I only just started..."

'You tried to learn a technique, Naruto?' Iruka looked down at the hyper-active blond, who was beaming up at him.

"Iruka! I'm gonna show you a great technique, and then you'll let me graduate, dattabayo!" Naruto crowed. "If i can do a technique from this scroll, I can graduate, right?!"

'Laying it on thick, kit. You know it was a lie...'

Kyuubi murmured, shaking his head.

Iruka froze. "Wh-Who told you that?!" He breathed in horror, not believing his ears.

"Misuki did! He told me about the scroll, and this... place..." He trailed off, staring at the stricken face of his teacher. Suddenly, Naruto heard a whooshing sound from behind Iruka. His Sensei slammed his palm into Naruto's chest, sending him spiraling away with a cry. He crashed into the ground as kunai zipped towards his teacher

"Iruka?" A voice purred from the brush. Mizuki landed on a branch in a show-off fashion, practically striking a pose. "I'm suprised you found out about this place." He sneered, then turned his attention to the boy. "Naruto, hand over the scroll."

"N-nani?!" Naruto cried. He shot up from his prone positioning.

When Iruka told him not to hand it to him, and he was using him, blah, blah, Naruto seriously had to stop himself from giving him a 'yeah, duh' look. It was only when Mizuki said something about a rule that he took intrest.

"A rule that was created twelve years ago, after the incident. A rule that only you, Naruto, cannot find out about. A rule not to say that you, Naruto, are holding the Nine Tailed Fox inside of you!"

Naruto's fist tightened, and his eyes dropped to the ground. He heard iruka yell something, but he didn't catch what he said. Naruto smirked as Mizuki continued ranting.

"Don't you think it was weird everyone hated you, Naruto?" He sneered. Mizuki was sure he had the boy now. Naruto's gaze had dropped, and his hands bunched into first. Iruka, you could see, was devestated.

"Thats... it?" Naruto asked quietly. He raised his gaze to meet Mizuki's eyes. Amusement, plain as day, on both Naruto's and the Kitsune's faxe. "All this time, I thought you were going to tell me something I didn't know, Mizuki "Sensei." " He sneered, the last word a mock. Chigatto squirmed out of his grasp, and landed a few feet away.

She went, unnoticed, to Iruka's side. It was not until she smacked him on the leg did he see her- and, by that time, it was too late. "

**Shiro kitsuneāto: Nemurerumori no kokoro shōkyo!(White Fox Art: Sleeping Mind Erase)**" She said, the words ringing in the air. Iruka's legs folding under him, and he collapsed in a heap.

"What!" Mizuki cried, staring at the kitsune as it calmly walked back to it's companions side. Naruto sneered back up at him.

"Goint to fast for you, Mizuki? Do you still need to grasp what I said? I already know abo**ut** **Kyuubi."** Naruto's voice took on a gravely quality. His whisker marks thickened considerably as is spikey golden hair took on crimson highlights. **"In fact, I've talked to him. And now, he wants to _'Play.'_ "**

Mizuki let out a blood curdling howl of pain as red chakra wrapped around our young 'hero.' The man's hands came up, and started frantically clawing at his eyes. Naruto sneered, and shot up the tree after him. He clamped a hand on his shoulder with a huge, feral grin. **"Don't kill yourself yet, Mizuki! I want to have the honors!"** He cackled, heaving the older man off of his feet, and lobbed him into the shed. He jumped down as the dust caused from the impact cleared. He calmly strolled over to the traitor.

He looked down at his former sensei, curled up into a fetal position. He scowled down at him, displeased. **"You're pa**th**e**tic." He hissed down at the man. He gave a swift kick to the groin area, for good measures. He watched in disgust as the former leaf-nin lost consciousness, the red chakra fading away completely.

Naruto let out a low groan, and fell to his knees. "Itai...(Ouch)" He moaned. Using the Kyuubi's chakra really took a lot out of him. Small chakra-burns made themselves known on his arms by throbing. "My new outfit..." was whined, as the speaker visibly deflated. "It's muddy and cut and stained."

"Suck it up." Chigatto grunted from her spot next to Iruka. "I made to cover all that up after cast those three other jutsu. Hello? Transformation, The scroll thing, and Iruka, remember? Come wake him up."

Naruto sighed, and crawled over to one of the only human beings who cared for him. "Iruka... sensei..." Naruto murmured, gently pushing against his shoulder. "Come on, wake up. Wakey-wakey..." Suddenly, the blue eyes sparkled as a lightbulb appeared. "Iruka." The prankster whispered ominously. "If you don't wake up I'm gonna show everyone the picture I took during the Hokage's birthday~" He sang gleefully.

Iruka twitched, but otherwise did not respond. Chigatto groaned. "Fine, I'll carry him, then. Naruto, lend me some chakra." She waved her tail over to him with a pionted look.

"But I might...:" Naruto started, but reached to grab the tail anyway. "...pass out, I don't have much." He finished quietly.

"I'll carry you, too." Chigatto promised, mustering all the chakra she could. Thinking she had enough, she called out to it, and used the jutsu.

The clearing erupted into smoke as a small explosion of power flowed out, throwing out dust and shrapnel. Two glowing gold eyes set their gaze on the leaf village as the fumes twisted and writhed around the figure ominously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chosha no sutairu: Kurifuhangā! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author Style: Cliff Hanger!

Nikushimi: Thats a wrap, ne!

Chigatto: Eh?! Who are you?!

Nikushimi: Oh! Why, I'm you! Or, who will soon be what the ningen _think_ you are! But I won't say to much- that's for the next chapter. That should be up by... oh, maybe tommorow, or the next day.

Chigatto: Escuse us as I go beat up my counter-part...

Nikushimi: N-Nani?! Stay away from me, you sicko!

Thanks for reading so far!


	4. Mistakes Happen

**Hello, everybody expecting a update every day of my life! I have dissapionting news! I have come out from under my rock, and no longer have time to write so often. I'll most likely be posting three or four times a week, varying. Oops, sorry guys! I have a family! But, seriously, I am sorry if I have disapionted one of you guys who where awesome enough to follow this. And I really, really hope I do not drive you away by moving to quick. **

**Wooph, I had no idea how this would turn out. And I still have the feeling like I went to fast. Is that normal for new writers? I hope so.**

**Since I know long intros are boring and most people skip over them anyways, I'll get on with the story.**

_"I'll carry you, too." Chigatto promised, mustering all the chakra she could. Thinking she had enough, she called out to it, and used the jutsu._

_The clearing erupted into smoke as a small explosion of power flowed out, throwing out dust and shrapnel. Two glowing gold eyes set their gaze on the leaf village as the fumes twisted and writhed around the figure ominously._

Two glowing eyes peered out from behind a painted wooden mask. Dressed in a Ninja outfit, smoke billowed around the figure, creating a frightening and demonic display. In it's arms was a young man, blond(e) hair spikey out every which way. A gust of wind originating from the pair blasted away the last of the smoke, clearing the field.

Chigatto cradled Naruto protectively to her chest, faced with a dilemma. She could only carry so many things, what with there being three people and a very large scroll. "Ne, Naruto, look at all the trouble you cause me." She mumbled half-heartedly, shifting her snoozing brother to a better position. Sniffing in agitation, she raised the blue kitsune mask that had appeared when she transformed, carrying the truth of her origins. Frusterated, the 'savior' swiped a hand through her short and messy blond hair.

Chigatto had thought about it for a few minutes, before coming to a decision. She tied the ridiculously large scroll to her belt, and situated Naturo so he was 'sitting on it, his arms wrapped around her neck. For Iruka, she grabbed his waist, and tossed him over her shoulder, making sure he didn't hit Naruto. And for Mizuki... Well, she just hooked him under one arm. She hated to admit it, but he deserved it.

She set out like that at a painstakingly slow pace, the days events and chakra depletion eliminating down her usual vigor. She trekked in what seemed like a tireless manner, heading to the village she both hated and hoped to reach.

Several Jounins were gather around, talking in animated and agitated fashions. Most of the conversations were centered around Naruto and The Scroll. At least, until the Hokage strolled into their midst.

"Has anyone found Naruto yet?" Sarutobi demanded, "Did anyone see him?"

He was met with a chorus of 'No's,' and several ninjas bemoaned the loss of the missing crystal ball. No one noticed a blond man with a blue, spiraled kitsune mask and a bulky coat, carrying a heavy-looking load.

"Excuse me?" The newcomer said. Though quiet, the words seemed to bounce of the walls and amplify, gaining everyones attention. The mob became deathly quiet. "I think I might have something of yours..." 'He' slid Mizuki to the ground, and reached behind 'him.' Almost immediately, all the ninjas in the clearing had kunai knives out, or the hands in position to cast a jutsu. The figure slowed down the movements, and, carefully, sluggishly, pulled out a large scroll. It was akward for Chigatto, trying to keep Naruto in place and still pull the scroll out from under him.

The gathered ninjan let out relieved cries, and several ANBU rushed to snatch the scroll from Chigatto's hand. Ninja's swarmed over to her, babbling out questions. Mostly, the ones 'Who are you?' and 'How did you find them?' where heard.

Chigatto cleared her throat, and again the tiny sound seemed to be amplified tenfold. "Silver-hair..." She said, gesturing to Mizuki, "Is a traitor. He tricked Blondie into stealing the scroll. Scar-nose got attacked by Silver-hair while confronting Blondie." Silence pranced freely after she had finished speaking, eagerly wrapping around the commons. Chigatto sweatdropped as the people stared at her. "Do... I have something on my face?" She murmured, obviously uncoftorable.

Sarutobi shuffled through the crowd, until he reached the front. By now, Chigatto was really feeling the urge to drop someone, but she kindly refrained. She could handle two people.

"Hokage-sama. I would bow, but I might drop someone." She said quietly, lowering her head. Seriously hoping someone would get the hint, she shifted Iruka into a 'better position,' swearing her arm would be dislocated from holding Naruto up with one arm. The Great ninja blinked in suprise, noticing her discomfort.

"Pig, Robin," He said, making the two ANBU straighten. "Take Mizuki to the interrogation faculity. And make sure Iruka get checked into the hospital."

"Hai!" They said, before lurching forwards to do their job. Chigatto blinked as they come rushing towards her, faster than the normal eye can see. Grabbing Mizuki and Iruka, they bounced off to their respected destination.

Chigatto imediately busied herself with repositioning Naruto, disregarding the existence of the people before her. Not that they care- most of them cleared out, now that the crisis was over, and went home for much needed sleep. The ninjen shuffled away, leaving the cranky masked stranger and the Hokage alone, with only a few ANBU to watch over them. Not that Chigatto cared- she was going home, too. She spun on her heels, and walked proudly away from the 'Old Man,' heading back to Naruto's house.

"Kitsune." The Hokage called after her, making her stumble. She froze, her feet not daring to leave the ground. '_Did he find out? How would he know? Did he- Oh wait... The mask... eh heh heh heh._' She bit her bottom lip, hoping it was, indeed, only the mask.

"Where are you going with the boy?" Chigatto let out a breath she had not realize she was holding. She wasn't worried, though. Nope. She knew he didn't know. Of course she did- she was kitsune, she knew everything! Or... that's what she told herself.

"I'm taking him home, Hokage-sama. And my name is not 'Kitsune.' " She said smoothly. "My name... " _'Think, think think! What's a good fake name? Maybe- I know!' _"-is Nikushimi." She silently gave congradulations to the idea, making a note to treat herself to ramen later. She started up again on at a quicker pace, already imagining what flavors she would order.

"Nikushimi, then. What are you doing with the boy?" The Hokage repeated. 'Nikushimi' laughed, not bothering to stop, but the third went on. "When you told me you where taking him 'home,' you where nervous and worried."

'Nikushimi' stopped again this time. She was getting annoyed by this game. She turned around, and stomped back over to Sarutobi. She pushed up her mask, just so the Hokage could look her in the eye, and tell she was telling the truth. "I am taking him home." She hissed at him. She turned as the ANBU took a sharp breath, and sprinted away. No way where they stopping her now. She almost didn't catch what the Hokage called after her. Almost.

"Young man, I comand you to- ...!" He broke off as she rounded a corner. Meanwhile, Chigatto burst into breathless giggles, not believing what he just called her. They must all have become blind. Or they were really, really stupid, and she never noticed until now.

Nikushimi lounged on the only peice of furniture in Naruto's house besides the matress and the kitchen chair- a small, beat-up but comfortable stuffed chair. She was still 'stuck' in a ninjen form. Hey, she was tired, and changing back would be bothersome. With nothing else to do, she contented herself in sprawling acrost the chair, her eyes half-closed. Nikushimi's head swam with chakra-exhaustion, making her thoughts a bit muddled. That... and it was really, really late. Like, three-in-the-morning-but-I-still-have-not-fallen-a sleep-yet late.

Staring hard at a un-cooked cup of Ramen on the table, she seriously thought about getting up to make it. All she had to do was get up, walk over there, boil water, pour, sit, and eat. Yeah... Get up... Okay... Walk over there... um... Boil water... yeah. She could make that, totally, and not be passing out, without a doubt. Yeeaaahh. Nikushimi groaned, and rested her head on her chest, finally dismissing the idea. There was absolutely no way she would get up, unless someone decided to check on Naruto. Because that would happen, any day now, of course. Humming softly to herself, she slipped her eyes closed, and sprawled her legs out infront of her.

Stupid Hokage, being so freaking quiet, and not realizing she was a girl. I mean... she _was_ a bit small in the chest, but seriously? Hmmm... maybe she should take... off... the coat... ... in the morning. Yes, she would take care of everything in the morning. 'Nikushimi,' savior of the day, might take off her coat, eat ramen, and turn back into a fox... but... not... right... now. The woman slipped off to sleep, not noticing an ANBU "check on" Naruto a few hours later, suprised 'Nikushimi' stuck around to watch over the boy after the trauma of the night. And certainly not knowing that, if she had not been there, the ANBU would have taken revenge for the fourth while the 'demon' was weak. Oh well, maybe it was for the best. The ANBU would be in serious trouble if she would've woken up.


	5. Wake-up Call

**Why does the computer not recognize my lines? WHY?!**

* * *

'Nikushimi,' savior of the day, might take off her coat, eat ramen, and turn back into a fox... but... not... right... now. The woman slipped off to sleep, not noticing an ANBU "check on" Naruto a few hours later, surprised 'Nikushimi' stuck around to watch over the boy after the trauma of the night. And she certainly did not know that, if she had not been there, the ANBU would have taken revenge for the fourth while the 'demon' was weak. Oh well, maybe it was for the best. The ANBU would be in serious trouble if she would've woken up.

* * *

Nikushimi dozed lightly, still sprawled out on the chair. 'He' was not planning on waking soon- if, indeed, 'he' had a plan, for it was hard to plan while sleeping. Chin on his chest, the young 'man' did not stir, even as the sounds of the village poured through the window. Since 'he' was used to this by now, the chatter of the market a few blocks was blown off, and Nikushimi rolled over, mumbling something in 'his' sleep.

There was a bang at the door, naturally, that decided that Nikushimi just _had_ to wake up. The drunken idiots at the door screamed at Naruto from the hallway, threatening him and calling him names, telling him what they were going to do. This was just another morning for the two blondes- one of which was burrowing deeper underneath the covers.

Stumbling up, the older blonde shuffled to the door, distressed that the drunken fools had woken him up. He carefully unlocked the door, and wretched it open suddenly.

The man at the other side of the door had no idea what was going on as two hands yanked him through the portal, and the door slammed shut. His comrades blinked stupidly, not exactly sure where their fourth member went.

Nikushimi slammed the door back open, shoving the broken figure of the drunk into the others with a snarl. "What the hell?" He shrieked at the startled attempt-murders. "I'm trying to sleep!" He added a kick to the front mans groin for good measures, and smashed in his nose when he slapped the door shut, just to get the point across. Leaning against the door, he seriously doubted the men would come back, as he listened to them stutter to their friends out in the streets about how the "Demon-spawn transformed himself into a bloodthirsty adult, and jumped them."

Leaning against the door, Nikushimi let out a small breath, feeling a bit ill. It wasn't the fact that he just broke some guy's manhood- he was perfectly okay with that. It was the fact that getting up and moving around made him feel woozy. With a glare at the alarm clock, (Which had to totally be incorrect, there was _no way _he slept in that long) he shuffled over to his brothers bed.

Nikushimi crouched next to the mattress with a groan, feeling a few strained muscles protest. He would never, ever change forms anytime soon. Even if he had to be stuck as a human girl who looked extremely like a guy for a few weeks, he was not using that jutsu again until he was fully recovered. 'His' decision was final. But, right now, he really, really needed to wake up Naruto, so the 'younger' boy could go get registered as a Ninja.

"Naruto," Nikushimi said in a low voice, having already decided to skip right to the point, "If you do not get up right now, you not only will fail as a ninja, but I will ban you from having ramen for three months."

Naruto sat up quite suddenly, scaring his half-asleep counter-part. Nikushimi fell back onto his butt, landing hard on his tail-bone, inducing his injuries and creating a small bruise. Naruto looked at the older blonde in surprise.

"Who are you?!" Naruto demanded, jumping to his feet. Not being conscious when Chigatto changed, he had no idea who the man laying on his floor with a dazed expression was.

"I'm your sister, you baka." Nikushimi groaned. "I took this form so I could carry you home, and I'm stuck like this. Now get dressed, you're going to be late for your appointment with the Hokage." 'He' waved his hands over to a pile of clothes off in a corner. "You probably don't want to leave in your boxers and undershirt… ne…." Nikushimi dropped off into sleep half-way through his sentence, making Naruto practically face-plant. Naruto just accepted it, and scrambled around to get ready.

Naruto can go throughout the morning by himself, if just for a few hours. Nikushimi was in no condition to baby-sit him today.

* * *

Naruto's meeting with the Hokage had gone reasonably well. He told the third, for the most part, what had happened. He picked out a few parts from his story and left them out, including the fact that Nikushimi was his fox/sister, and was trapped in his(her) human form, passed out in his house. He also left out the fact he had tapped into the hokage, telling how 'shocked he was that no one told him', and was 'horrified that this was the reason the village hated him.'

Either the Hokage really felt bad he had to go through this, he was grateful Naruto stopped Mizuki, or both, Naruto proudly strutted out of the office with a Leaf head-band, planning on making his was immediately to get his picture taken… after changing out of the kill-me orange suit he was wearing. It had grown a bit small, and he was assured by Chigatto a few days ago that when he was a ninja he could wear his new outfit. Now that he thought about it, he probably should check on his sister.

Or was it his sister, still? Chigatto looked awfully like a guy. But nah, she told him that no matter what she looked like, the form was always female. So, she still must be his sister. His sister… who the Old Man said carried him all he way to the village, dropped off Mizuki and Iruka-sensei with the ANBU, and carried him home after giving them a fake name…. all while her regular chakra was totally depleted. Yeah, he should definitely check on her, now that he thought about it.


	6. Who are You, Really?

_His sister… who the Old Man said carried him all he way to the village, dropped off Mizuki and Iruka-sensei with the ANBU, and carried him home after giving them a fake name…. all while her regular chakra was totally depleted. Yeah, he should definitely check on her, now that he thought about it._

* * *

Iruka sat quietly in front of the Hokage, just having finished giving him his report. He had wanted to speak to the Hokage about something, but he wasn't one to bother him while he was writ-

"What do you want to talk about, Iruka." Sarutobi said without looking up from his paper. The teacher stiffened.

"Sir, I wanted to talk to you about the incident last night. I find it disquieting that Naruto had been able to steal the scroll so easily. Not only that, but your Crystal Ball was missing. What if this had been an emergency?"

Sarutobi sighed, and tugged on the rim of his hat. "Iruka, I think it's about time I told you something..."

* * *

Naruto hovered over Nikushimi anxiously, unsure what was wrong with his sister. Obviously it had something to do with her not having any chakra. He- err... she almost always leaked out some chakra, no matter what. So h-she must be taking a while to replenish it... A soldier pill! Perfect, that would help! Why didn't he think of that earlier?

**"Naruto... is a lot smarter than he appears. And he's much more mature."**

**"That's easy, Kit. You weren't thinking. I think the market has some- if we run, we can make it in time to get our picture taken."**Kyuubi suggested in the back of his head.

"Yeah!" Naruto cried, pumping his fist. He charged out the door, psyched. He took off in a swirl of dust, rocketing down the roads, leaving startled civilians behind. All he had to do was get there, and get a Chakra Replenating... Replenafeng... Replenishing Pill! Believe it, Dattabayo!

**"He already had Mizuki all figured out. He was prepared for him..."**

He ground to a stop in front of a ninja store in the marketplace, taking care not to smash into anyone. He bounced up to the stall, digging into his pocket for some money that Chigatto gave him "incase of emergencies." He loudly ordered a Soldier Pill, waving the required ryo. The shop keeper scowled, but gave him the Pill, anyway.

**"This Nikushimi person was unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome."**

Naruto thanked him excessively until he was forced to leave by the manager. He even didn't mind paying extra for the Pill- it was worth it! Now he just had to hurry home- or maybe to the picture first? Eh?! He was so confused right now... Where did he put the pill? Kuso!

**"Though I do not believe this is the first time Naruto and Nikushimi met, and while this is the first time we have seen him..."**

**Left back pocket. Picture first. Ni- Chigatto next. Then I think the Old Man wanted to see your picture...** Kyuubi helpfully supplied. Naruto let out a 'Hai!' before taking off down the road again. Man, he really wished he knew what was going on right now. Everything was so confusing. He had to get his head in the game! Turn on his brain! **You have a brain? Really?**_'S-shut up, Kyu-chan!'_

**"I have reasons to believe we'll be seeing him quite a few more times."**

* * *

Iruka frowned, but respected the Hokage when he dismissed him with such a small explanation. Actually, it wasn't an explanation at all. He sighed heavily, feeling a headache coming on.

"Maybe I'll go see Naruto." He mused, striking off in the direction of the Jinchuuriki's house. He was in for a very unusual surprise.

"Naruto-kun!" He cheered, knocking on the door. He waited for a reply from the spunky blonde, knowing if he burst in he would scare the poor kid. "Naruto...?" He asked after a few minute, opening the door curiously. "You home?" He swung open the door all the way, looking into the dark room. There were no lights on, but he could make out a figure lying on the mattress.

"Are you okay Naruto? You left all the lights out." He groped for the 'on' switch blindly, hoping to brush against it. "Are you ill? Should I just… go…?" He flicked on the lights, and blinked owlishly at the man lying on the bed across the room. The prone figure was not Naruto, that much was clear. In fact, if the descriptions where accurate, Iruka was willing to bet money that the person laying there was-

"Ni-nikushimi?" He whispered, bemused. "Why are _you_ here?" Seeing as the person in question was not responding, Iruka tip-toed over. Gosh, though, did he look pale. What did that girl Jounin describe him; 'A tan hunk with enough muscles to lift four people'? He seriously doubted the four people part, but the man laying beneath him was very, very pale.

"What are you doing in Naruto's house? Did you not leave after you took him home?" He mused, his curiosity getting the better of him. He came to the conclusion that perhaps he should take the man to the hospital.

"Nii-Chan!" He heard a familiar voice cry, just before the door burst open. "Nii-chan! I got… the…" Naruto stared blankly at his former teacher, who looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Iruka stood up quickly from his crouch. (He was so not about to poke Nikushimi's face. Not not not not not- okay maybe a bit, yeah)

"Naruto! I was looking- I mean, I saw- ano- I mean- I came looking for you when I saw this guy passed out! Why is he here, anyway? And where were you?" Iruka demanded, feeling a bit foolish for his reaction almost as soon as it was out of his mouth. His embarrassment went up several levels from what it already was.

Naruto blinked. "Ano… Shhh- uh… He passed out here?" He said, making it sound ore like a question. "I thought it was from chakra loss, so I got a Soldier Pill for he-him, dattabayo!" He held up the pill proudly, striking a pose. "Because… yeah… um… wait…" He looked at Nikushiki, confused. "How is he supposed to eat it if he's asleep?"

Iruka face-planted, not believing what Naruto just said. "WHY DID YOU NOT THINK OF THAT EARLIER, BAKA!" He screamed, using the big-head jutsu.

Naruto didn't show the fact that his ears felt like they where burst. He just poked his pinky in his ear and wiggled it. Nope, they were still fine. "It's okay, sensei. I'll just wake him up. Would you go now? I'm kind of busy…"

Iruka fumed silently, but allowed himself to be led out. Once on the street, he let out his bottled worry and anger in a long sigh. Naruto would be fine- he was, after all, a ninja now. Naruto was mature, and resp-

An explosion erupted from a room above, cracking the window of the apartment

"Naruto, What the crap did you just put in my mouth?! It's vile! You little brat, get back here! I'll slaughter you dead!"

Iruka shook his head as Naruto let out a girlish scream, and practically flew out the building. He took back what he said earlier. A few seconds later, a streak caught up to him, and the two boys rolled away, squabbling. What was it Naruto had called him? Oh, yes, he remembered. Brother.

"**I do not believe this is the first time Naruto and Nikushimi met…"**

Smiling, Iruka started back to the academy, listening to the ninja's take off in a chase. Yes, he was sure they had already met. He glanced back to were Narut- No; Nikushimi had the other boys face in the dirt, grinding it into the ground, his arms yanked into the air behind him. It was hard to tell the two apart, now that Naruto was not wearing his "Kill-me" jacket.

"_**Brother…"**_

He'll have to ask Naruto about that later. But, for now, Naruto was busy. Let the two 'brothers' wrestle, if only for a few precious, innocent moments. It'll do Naruto good.

"**Nikushimi was unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome."**

Iruka believed the Hokage really did explain all that needed explaining. It just needed translating. That, too, would be put aside for another time.

Iruka headed back, leaving the rough-housing siblings alone to fix their differences. Like he said, he would ask Naruto about the older blonde later.

"Nikushimi, you're wrecking my new outfit!" A wailing voice echoed down the road, making the former sensei snicker. Naruto was 'mature', that much was easy to see. Yes, that'll be the day…


	7. The First Smudges

**Let me just say I had noooooo idea that people would like this story so much, so freakin' fast. What. The. Heck. People. Are you guys really that awesome; To bless me, thy humble peasant, with your voices? Cuz this rocks! I only had this up a few days and, (while I admit I post chapters creepy-fast) like, I already have over 30 minio- I mean followers! WHEEEE! I love you, public!**

Iruka headed back, leaving the rough-housing siblings alone to fix their differences. Like he said, he would ask Naruto about the older blonde later.

"Nikushimi, you're wrecking my new outfit!" A wailing voice echoed down the road, making the former sensei snicker. Naruto was 'mature', that much was easy to see. Yes, that'll be the day…

* * *

A few hours later

Naruto stared blankly at the small boy in front of him, his face ground into the dirt. He stood there in confusion, not sure what just happened, as the boy shot up, and turned to him.

"You!" He cried, pointing a finger at Naruto. "You made me trip, didn't you?!"

Naruto blinked, before narrowing his eyes. "No. Your scarf is to long, and you tripped on it. If you cut it down about a third, you should solve your problem." He opened the door to the Hokage's tower, and gingerly stepped over the trailing scarf. Nikushimi snickered, and leaned against the wall.

"I'll stay out here." 'He' purred, looking on at the twerp in amusement as he ranted about disrespecting the great hokage's honorable grandson. "Maybe teach him a lesson or two…" The kid visibly paled, not knowing that "Nikushimi" literally meant what 'he' said. Naruto just shook his head, and shuffled in, closing the door behind him. Let Big brother have his fun, he almost never had a chance to teach Naruto anything now-a-days.

Nikushimi gave the pale boy a crazed grin, and grabbed his shoulder. "C'mon, kid. Let's go**talk**." Konahamaru did not like how the last word came out as a deep, creepy voice. But by then, it was too late; they had already disappeared from the alley.

* * *

Time skip because I'm not going to write all this- I is _llaaazzzyyyyyy._ Like, Nara lazy, but indirectly so.

* * *

"Kona-kun," Nikushimi called, using the annoying nickname sh-err… he knew he hated. "What do you want to do when you grow up?"

Immediately Konahamaru sat up straight from his slouched position next to him. "I'm gonna become the best Hokage ever! So much, that no one will recognize me as just 'the hokage's grandson,' but, instead, 'The Super-Awesome Ninja Hokage of Greatness!"

Nikushimi sweat-dropped at the rather unusual name, internally dieing from laughter. "Y-you do know that all the Hokage does is paper-work, right? You don't actually _do _anything."

Konahamaru gasped in shock and horror. "The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the entire village! If I could be Hokage, I would make someone else do the paper work!" He cried.

Nikushimi winked. "Ah, but if you did that, how would you know someone didn't change it when you weren't looking? So…" She reached out, and made a flipping motion. "Turn that frown… upside down." She poked the little frowning pin on his hat.

Konahamaru scowled, and took of the pin to look at what s- erm he did. He looked down at the small… blue… winking face, beaming back at him with a goofy smile. He looked back up at the older man, is mouth slack. "No way! Show me how you did that! I order you to show me how to do that!" He cried, thrusting it out in front of him

The disguised kitsune giggled girlishly, flicking his nose. "Nuh-uh! If I told you, you would be admitting you're not strong! Kona-kun, I thought you were going to be the greatest…" He cupped his hands in his, and covered up the pin. "Ninja…" Blue sparks flashed across his vision, stunning him. "Ever." He took his hand away, and the mutilated pin was gone.

Konahamaru gasped, and looked down at his empty hands. He was silent for a minute, before looking back up into he- eh- HEM his eyes. "All I'll do is paper work, all day and all night?" He asked wearily. The queried man giggled girlishly, making Konahamaru seriously question if it was, in fact, a man sitting in front of him.

"You don't _have_ to be the strongest ninja ever _and _be the Hokage." He answered seriously, humor forgotten. "You can be the strongest, and still be paperwork-free."

The boy beamed at the gi- (Eh-HEM!) um... I mean man before him.

"I found you, Honorable Grandson!" A voice crowed, and was immediately disliked by the fox-gir **(whack!)** … ow. It was immediately disliked by the fox-man. I mean, seriously, enough with the 'honorable' crap!

"What on earth are you doing with this vagabond? Do you not know that only my careful teaching by me can allow you to become the Hokage?!" He cried, pulling on Konahamaru's considerably shorter scarf. Nikushimi blinked, before grinning crazily. This… was going to be funny to watch, she felt sure.

"I don't want to be the Hokage anymore!" The midget cried, trying to pull free "Take this! Harem Jutsu!" The boy erupted in smoke, making the man jump back. When it cleared enough a extremely… ah… shapely women was standing in the middle of the swirl of fumes, posing so her womanly parts stand out a _whole_ lot. *Cough boobs cough, cough* **(Ecchi! *Whack!*)** (Ow… Skye, Stop it!)

"Hey there," she purred seductively, "How do you like my sexy jutsu?"

Glasses-face- for that is what Nikushimi dubbed him on a whim- dropped his jaw, sputtering. "He" watched on in amusement as the man had no other reaction… other than drag his newest friend away- or try to, at least- screaming that he should not hang out with such "trash." His words, not he- um… Nikushimi's.

Nikushimi flinched at the choice of words, before the air seemed to drop about twenty degrees. He snarled, and held his hand in front of him in the ram symbol. "You want to repeat that, leaf-nin?" He hissed, obviously very, very angry. Glasses-face froze, and turned to where the killer intent was coming from. He huffed, and let go of his student- who, much as a blow to his pride, ran to go hide behind the stranger. He didn't let it faze him, and instead pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "Obviously, scum like you would neve-"

His words where cut short as suddenly there were about twenty snarling Nikushimi's in front of him. "How dare you call me that?! Machigawa tekunikku: Fukusū wa jutsu hāremu!" (Mistaken Technique: Multiple Sexy Jutsu!)

Suddenly, glasses-face was surrounded by many different women. Some were wearing kinky outfits, some wearing nothing at all, and all of them were even better than Naruto's. Konahamaru's Sensei Gawked, before his nose erupted into a bleed-fest, shooting him into the air. He landed several feet away, twitching.

Nikushimi dispelled the clones from her place besides Konahamaru. He shook his head, smiling. "He's gonna have a bump on his head when he wakes up." He said, and Konahamaru grumped, and crossed his arms.

"No fair! I couldn't even beat my rotten teacher!" He whined, sulking.

Nikushimi laughed, and patted his shoulder. "But Kona-Kun~" He whined in the same voice, using a kitsune imitation trick. "You're not even a ninja~ yet. You think you're gonna be that good~? Why can't you just use it on some civilians~~?"

They erupted into laughter, most of it directed at the prone form a few feet away.

"No-now don't go telling people about this." He wheezed, tugging on his jacket's collar. "'Member, how I said the Hokage told my brother I'm a secret? I don't exist! If you want to tell them where you learned that from, tell them it was from… from… Ah! Naruto! He knows that move, too. I taught it to him." He chuckled at the memory of the times Naruto has unleashed the sibling's "special" move. Nikushimi pinned the little blue smiley-face back onto Konahamaru's hat as a little reminder.

Konahamaru nodded happily, promising several times. Then continued whining at the fact that all the Hokage does is Paper-work. He was pushed off back to his house by an anxious Nikushimi telling him that it was starting to get dark, and dinner, dinner, dinner, yum, yum, yum, and something about miso ramen the blonde worked so hard to deserve.

"No, wait! I forgot to ask you! Are you a girl?"

Nikushimi stumbled, but caught herself quickly. "Eh?! What would make you think I'm a girl?"

Konahamaru sniffed. "Well… That move you did… Only a pervert or a Girl can make it work like that. And Perverts are creepy and can't do anything manly, so that leaves the girl. And, also… you giggle like one." Nikushimi laughed, and shook her head at the thought. She'd been caught red-handed, and it was all because she giggled.

~~Far away, (Or maybe quite close) Kakashi and a certain Toad sage suddenly felt the urge to prove they were, in fact, very manly. ~~

* * *

Nikushimi sat alone at a small ramen stand, happily slurping up another bowl of noodles. While she didn't eat them quite like a certain blonde Jinchuuriki could, but she could eat about six bowls. Current on her fourth, she hummed happily as she noodles disappeared rapidly. The two people running the ramen stand (didn't Naruto say something about them giving him free ramen sometimes…?) looked on with amusement, but restrained themselves from asking if she had family in the village. After all, everyone knew that Naruto had no family…

Nikushimi sat back with a sigh, and pushed the empty bowl away. "Whelp!" She cried, standing up. "I had better get going before those ninja's coming this way gets here. I don't feel like having to answer a bunch of questions." She grinned, and slid her coat back on. Thanking the two of them, they had her promise she would try to come back.

Walking now, Nikushimi could still tell that a squad of ninja's seemed to be tracking her. Not exactly sure of their intentions, the disguised fox turned down random roads with the idea of skirting his little brother's house. She probably confused the trackers, also, for they fell behind a ways. She continued walking until she came to the wall at the edge of the village- something very impressive, but relatively useless. I mean, a ninja would run directly up that, or something.

In fact… Nikushimi eyed the looming mass of rock. Maybe she should get out of the village? It wouldn't be permanent, of course, what with Naruto still in Konoha, but maybe just for a little while. Yeah, stretch her wings, wipe her slate, maybe do a few jobs for some extra cash here and there. She gained a feral grin, and took off up the wall. This was the greatest idea ever~ !

She leapt the final few feet, landing sure-footedly on the top. She spun around, and squinted as she peered at the village. It was relatively peaceful, with only a few people here and there. Lights were on everywhere in the little village, casting the town up almost as if it was a Festival Tree. She beamed, and waved energetically at nothing. "See you later Konoha!" She cried, and then allowed herself to… fall… backwards. She let out a whoop, and twisted in the air. Landing with hardly a thump, she took off with a cackle. _This_ was being alive!

She briefly allowed herself to spare a thought about sending a letter to Naruto in the morning via a fox friend, but then set her mind to dodging trees. I mean, trees were out to get her when she was going at this speed! Seriously, they just jumped out into her path, making her swerve or skid. Stupid trees, they always cause trouble… Maybe she should just blow them all up.

* * *

Two ninja's landed silently on the spot on the wall Nikushimi occupied a few minutes earlier. The one with a Weasel mask let out an irritated noise. "We lost him. What are we supposed to tell the Hokage? 'Sorry, sir, but you can't talk with him because he decided to jump off the village wall, and then run away?' "

They both sighed, and shook their heads. They had no idea why their target took off. (And, honestly, their target didn't either) All they knew was that they were going to get in trouble.


	8. Dropping the Bomb

Several miles away from Konoha, about a day of walking (or about ten minutes when ninja-running with super-awesome demonic powers, oh yah!) a large explosion rocked the surrounding area, throwing up dust and debris. It took off in a direction, as if following a line or a road, obliterating everything from huge trees to small annoying wild life. Nikushimi walked behind the explosion, keeping to the path it carved out. She whistled a merry tune as she stepped over shrapnel. Every once in a while she kicked a dead animal –mostly foxes- making them spring up whole again before running off.

She didn't care how freaking tired she would be after words- being a creature of destruction and having the ability to heal her mistakes was awesome. No argument there, baka, so deal with it. But she might have to sleep for a few days after this, especially since she was still recovering. But being in a humanoid body was so _refreshing!_ To be able to sing, to dance, to clap, to laugh, to smash, to cut, to cackle evilly as people cowered under your form, to snatch away a item from someone's pocket as you walk past- this was her life as it was meant to be.

But, for now, her destructed "path" was coming to an end, and the day was drawing to a close. Yay. She probably should fall asleep or something, since this was just a ningen form. Oh yeah, that was right… she wasn't in her demon-gen form. No glossy white hair, no long fluffy tail, and absolutely no soft plushy ears that every guy, human or not, would absolutely _have_ to pet. She just filed it off as a guy thing, because they were "that way."

Speaking of which, when was the last time she was in that form? Wasn't it that day that Kurama…? Oh, how about she doesn't think about that right now. Get off the "road," food, rest, in that order. … After she helps this deer-thing over here, since it looked kind of cute.

She smiled softly as she looked at the still victim of her most recent entertainment. She put her foot out, and tapped its shoulder. "Beep," she said softly, and the animal seemed to ripple.

It raised its head, breathing harshly. "Wha-what just happened?!" It squeaked, obviously panicking. Nikushimi blinked in surprise as the thing below her freaked out, and started babbling about something that sounded like it's "boss-sama messed up on the summons again."

"Oh… oh, my." Nikushimi said, gathering the attention of the summoned-gone-wrong. "You're a long way from home, aren't you, Shika-chan?"

* * *

Naruto ripped the cushion from the chair in frenzy, desperately searching. It was unlikely the thing he was looking for was there, but it never hurt to check.

"Chigatto?!" He cried, ripping open the cabinet and looking in it. "This isn't funny! Where did you go?! Chigatto-kun? Chigatto?!" He stuck his head outside, and let loose a long, wordless wail. Needless to say, it woke several people up since it was still about three in the morning. No reply came from anywhere, and it just made the boy all the more anxious.

"Hey, boss! I got a letter frrruuuuhhh… whoa; it's a mess in here!" A small voice sang from inside, making Naruto spin around with a crazed look in his eyes. He practically tackled the small black fox who was sitting on the floor a few feet away, and ripped open the scroll with extra force.

**Dear Naruto,**

**I have decided to leave the village for a bit, just for kicks. It's cramped, just being in your apartment all the time and you seriously need to clean it more. I mean, your place is the definition for smelly! So I'm taking a small vacation. I'll be leaving Kitto with you until I get back. Also, always remember- if it gets to bad, you can always sign that summoning scroll, like I wanted you to~! They'll be happy to help,**_** trust me.**_** And if not, try to get their names, so I'll beat them up for you. Don't screw up while I'm gone~! You always seem to get into trouble.**

Obviously, his big sister was insane- Or maybe just stir-crazy, and probably blood-starved. Actually, Chigatto was most likely all of the former. So it was only reasonable that she left. He was a ninja now- a mature adult. He could deal with this easily.

"WAAAAAHHHH! I wanted her to see me graduate!" Naruto howled, tears making a puddle on the ground. Kitto- that small black fox that was mentioned earlier- sweat-dropped majorly, not exactly sure what just happened.

"Now, now, boss. I'm here. 'Member me, don't you? I'm your buddy; I'll help with all your problems, just like when you were a kit!" He reassured, rubbing against the wailing boy like a small house-cat. "And besides, you can always send a letter to Chigatto to tell her how it went."

Naruto made a funny sound in the back of his throat, and picked up the black kitsune gently. "… Okay. What about pictures? I-I don't have a camera…" He looked around the wrecked living quarters pitifully. "And I don't have any ink on hand."

After a moment of thinking, both their eyes lit up into sparkles. "Heeeyyyy…" Kitto purred, squirming out of his grip. "Are any stores open at this time?"

Naruto smirked evilly, his face becoming shaded and demonic. "Why, yes, Kitto." He drawled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I do believe many, many stores are closed this time of night. And it just so happens, several of those have _just_ the things we need."

One kitsune, a young boy, and a sealed demon cackled as a plot blossomed into life between the three.

* * *

Nikushimi frowned at the "deer" in front of her, thinking. "Okay, okay, wait a minute, I got this… Your 'boss'-guy-thing whatever was having problems, and so you guys pop up every where but where you were summoned to practically, right?"

The Shika (deer) nodded happily. "Pretty much, yeah, so go on kitsune."

Nikushimi bobbed her head again, thinking. "And so you were trying to find him, but you got attacked by something before my explosion. And then my explosion hit, and you woke up, and I'm here, talking, blah, blah, blah, conclusion!" she slammed her fist into her palm for effect, making the summon sweat-drop. "I have never in all my five hundred and sixty four and three third years heard anything like this!" She exclaimed, falling back on her bum next to her newest friend.

She assumed a thinking pose, leaving the fellow off-worldly creature to lick its wounds.

"I can't help very much with that, since I'm not very good at healing, but… do you want me to try?" Nikushimi offered, gesturing to the large cut on its hind leg.

He –for that is what Nikushimi thought it was- blinked, startled. "But didn't you heal all the wounds from the explosion? Surely, you can take care of this one cut!"

Nikushimi turned chibi, tapping her pointer fingers together as she crouched in a gloomy corner. "Yeah… about that… I can only heal damage I caused with that move, sooooo…" She scratched the back of her head. "I'm pretty crappy with actual healing."

They deadpanned at each other, not exactly sure what to say after that. Finally the deer broke the silence. "You fox's are ridiculously useless," He scoffed, "If the only thing you can heal is a small cut. What are you even good for?"

Nikushimi gave him a blank look. Internally, she was seriously considering blowing him up again, and bringing him back, just because it would be amusing. But she had already told herself she was going to try to help him, and she really wanted to put him in his place. She rolled her shoulders, and gave him a pointed glare. "We kitsune are not for support, ya' scrawny Deer. Heck, most of the time, we are not used in battle. We spy, and plan, and kidnap, and maybe we blow a few enemy bases up when no one notices. Maybe some one summons us for help in an incognito mission, since we use Illusion, or perhaps a Search/recover mission, since we are so good at thievery. We don't support some one, and we don't charge into battle head-on, unless we're stupid, loyal, or maybe bored." She paused to think about that. "Probably bored. It gets pretty boring with a hundred years or nothing happening. That's why I came down here!" She beamed, and pulled her hand away from the Deer's haunches. He had not noticed, but while she was talking she had healed the gash that cut a tendon, keeping him from standing.

He blinked owlishly, following her hands to the place where his injuries had been. Shiny, clean, and rabbit-soft fur that looked extremely puffy ran along the place a scar _should have been_. It was cuddly and fluffy, and he almost wished he could look like that all over. Almost, if it weren't for the fact a fox was the one who made it look like that.

Nikushimi just sat there next to him, staring blankly at the ground. The Shika waited patiently for her to say something else- a dismissing, an apology, maybe a continuing of the previous topic. She didn't speak, of course, and only stared quietly at the ground. He stared at the little fox, trapped in a little world, all her own. He kind of felt sorry for the absence of her babbling- it felt much more natural than this. After a while, he got irritated, and decided to break the silence.

"What are you still doing her?" He asked coldly, giving her a frosty glare. The kitsune blinked back into life, and she raised her head.

"Huh…? Oh! Oh, okay, I'll go, then, since you're all better now." She bounced up happily, brushing imaginary dust off her loose grey T-shirt. She smiled at him, and spun on her heels.

He watched her impassively as she ambled away about five steps. "_Three… Two… One…"_ He snickered as she face planted onto the ashy ground. He stood up, and frolicked over to her. "Nyah, that's what you get for wasting your chakra like that; I bet you helped every animal from here to the horizon! Seriously, you might have a lot of chakra, but Come On!" He looked down at the prone form of his newest weird friend, standing tall. No answer came from Nikushimi. "Hey… hey, Fox, wake up. Seriously, man, I was just joking. I know you have some chakra left, girly." He kicked her legs a few times, before lowering his head to listen.

Nikushimi breathed deeply, her body finally deciding to catch up on her lack of sleep. It didn't help that the chakra pill worked her system up since she wasn't human, but after explosions and playing "God" (though the souls haven't been taken by Kami yet, so she wouldn't really call it that) her body rebelled, forcing her to take a nap. **It Wasn't Her Fault. **Ultimately, she blamed the deer… or she would have, if she were awake.

But, right now, the poor, helpless little summon (Psh, yeah right) not only had to find is failure of a "Boss," but carry a person on his back when he did it. This had to be the happiest day of his life. _SO_ happy, in fact, he might just go throw up.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post this, and it's so short… I had a life. Note past-tense there. So… yeah. I'm officially nocturnal, so that's… cool, I guess. I have no idea what I should have happen at the… what was it called? That thing that Naruto went to were they called out the Teams and stuff? … I seriously need to try to get some sleep (which I seriously doubt I'll get) … … … Why are you still here? Why are you reading this stuff about my life? Are you a Stalker? You are, aren't you? Stalker. Go read something else now, until the next chapter. Which will probably be up this week. Maybe not, I don't know. Actually, considering, I'm posting chapters really fast if you compare it to about 79% of the freaking stories on here. Ugh. How annoying is that, waiting for a chapter, waiting, watching, waiting, waiting, reading, and then sulking because it was to crappy for how long it took to post it. Now that you heard from me, you can go away stalker. Like, seriously, I'm so freaking tired I'm not even writing Paragraphs anymore, and I'm struggling with typing perfect English or face the wrath of my Nee-sama, Skye. Yeah, you may have read her comments. Were not real siblings, but, hey, what ever. I think of her more as family then I do my own bro's sometime. So... yeah... You're officially a Stalker. That's just who i'm gonna address this to when I write something like this. See you, Stalker-chan, have a cool time as you wait in horrid frustration to read not only my next chapter, but a new piece of my life. Cretin Stalker. Don't take that last part seriously, I was joking. I do not need to get beaten up by a mob of angry readers only 70 day's before school. It would stop me from getting a tan. Now go away, I'm tired. I'm only doing this for your amusement, so why are you still here? I mean, come on. Why are you still reading this? It has nothing to do with you. ... ... ... OMG, you really are a stalker aren't you?! ... ... ... I'm gonna pass out pretty soon now, so have an aw


	9. The Fourth Day goes Boom

_**Special Treat~ guys! Enjoy the Holiday Filler! There will probably be an actual chapter post later, since I don't have much else to do but blow stuff up... So...**_

_**BOOM BABY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! LET THE EXPLOSIONS START! LET THE CANNONS ROCK BACK AS THEY FIRE! LET THE GUNS BLAST, THE DRAGONS RUN WILD, LET THE FOUNTAINS SOAK YOU TO YOUR CORE, AND LET THE CAT'S RIP THE NIGHT SKY TO SHREDS! BASK IN THE GLORY OF ARTISTIC BOMBS, CONTROLLED CHAOS, THE IMAGE OF LIFE BLOOMING AND DESTROYING PEACE AS WE KNOW IT!**_

* * *

Nikushimi hummed, striking the match against the box a few times. These stupid things never seemed to be able to light. She let out an irritated noise, and chucked the entire thing away. "Okay," She spat, standing up from her crouch. She pointed her finger at the small string, and shot a blast of fire at it.

As the sparking flame danced up the line, our heroine turned and scrambled back to join the other characters. She took her place besides Naruto, watching anxiously, her fingers tapping her thigh. The flare reached the end, and shot up into the cardboard Container. Nothing happened.

"To bad bud, it's just a dud." Killer Bee said, patting the devastated looking Iruka.

"_**NOOOOOO!"**_ Kyuubi screamed from his place in the line, having been let out for this occasion. **"**_**I will not go back until I see something blow up! I am the great Ninth Bijuu! I **_**shall ****get**_** what I want!"**_ He slammed his hind leg into the ground, making the earth shake.

"Yeah, un!" A blonde transvestite screamed, waving his fist. "Where's the Art?!"

As if on que with his words, a colorful, whistling flare shot up from the card board tube, spiraling up into the air. It went higher and higher, until it finally exploded into several million colored sparks. Every one "ooh"ed and "ahh"ed, not noticing that the line had split without anyone noticing besides one group of rather unusual people- one that included one Bijuu, a small black fox, and two blonde demons in disguise, and a red-headed raccoon's container.

Hundreds of flares shot up into the air, exploding in concentrated amounts, until they spelled out blazing words of White and Red fire. Everyone in the entire clearing laughed and clapped, enjoying the show, and then went on to go find out where they put the picnic food.

The word sparkled merrily in the darkening sky, blazing cheerily. They seemed to stay impossibly long, until they faded into oblivion, living their few precious seconds of life, and bringing joy to the otherwise dark world. Soon, it would be joined by many, many more like it, but none would be able to compete with the mastery at that particular set up. No one else would be able to spell out in the sky, writing with fire:

_**Happy Fourth of July.**_

_**~ Uzimaki Clan, the**__**Kōri higitsune, and the Suna no araiguma**_

_**Have fun trying to outdo this, suckers!**_


	10. Capital Offence

It seems ever new chapter is nee-chans favorite…. So after a chapter of Nikugatto, I'm writing one for Naruto.

And skye-chan… you're seriously embarrassing me. Is that your new job…?

~~~Back in the Leaf Village.~~~

Naruto was whistling a merry tune his sister taught him, finishing the last touches with his spray-paints. He had to finish this job; otherwise his work would just look tacky. It shook the can of orange, and the can of red, and made a few more sprays for good measure. He stood back, next to Kitto, admiring his handiwork.

Spray-painted on a two story building, reaching all the way to the top was a gigantic white fox. It was in Pose Number 57 (jumping down, paws out, tail flowing behind, looking over its shoulder) and fiery destruction blossomed from its paws. Flames lapped happily up the side of the wall, and he even added an effect that looked almost as if the fox had two or three or maybe four more tails. It was hard to tell, even for him.

Naruto loved fire. It was warm, and orange, and usually meant they were going to cook something. Kurama and Chigatto loved fire, and that was pretty much his entire family. He cackled, and whirled away from his newest creation. As he ran to the Academy, a camera and two bottles of ink jiggled in the place they where tucked into his clothing.

Today was a good day. Today was when he got one step closer to completing his dream. Today was the day he would show the world that they will always underestimate Naruto Uzumaki, the Fiery Whirlpool of the Fox, and Leaf's Most Unpredictable Demon. Look out world, the Orenjifaiyāfokkusu is making its way up the food chain. Now that was a mouthful… maybe he should change that later.

In the Great Tower, the Hokage stared as the paperwork started breeding and multiplying before his very eyes. He twitched as he saw several key-words here and there. "_Fox… Paint… Prank… Art-work…"_ He whimpered, and covered his eyes. The bane of all Hokages was attacking once again.

"_**NARUTO!" **_A voice howled, unnoticed to the boy in dark blue who did not want to him late on the first day on the job.

No one else would probably notice tiny little words on the side of the painting, hiding in the erupting inferno.

* * *

Naruto jumped, and grabbed the ridge over the top of the window. He pulled his legs up fast, literally swinging into the classroom. He landed with a "Paf!" on a lecture desk.

He wasn't late. In fact, with the exception of emo-Teme, Shikamaru, Choji, and a very surprised Kiba –who's desk he landed on, oops)- the room was actually pretty empty. He blinked back at their questioning looks, not sure what was wrong. He looked at the clock on the wall, then at his watch.

"…" He deadpanned, not believing his cruel, heartless sister could do such a think. "… My watch was set too fast…" He said to no one in particular. He plopped down right on the Inuzuka's desk without a care in the world. Naruto ignored the boy and his dog as he fiddled with his watch, and instead chose to fix the new-found problem his Ane left behind.

Kiba stared at him blankly, not really sure what happened to Naruto over the last few days. His foxy smell was even more apparent, and it made his neck prickle. And now, the once-was hyper-active boy was calmly sitting on Kiba's desk, in a completely new outfit, fiddling with a small watch. He would swear up and down that it was a spy, taking the guise of his friend, if it wasn't for the fact he still smelled like Naruto. He wasn't sure which was worse- he was a spy acting porlylike Naruto, or the fact Naruto changed so much in such a short time.

He scowled and shoved the Blonde, toppling him off of the desk. "Geez, Dead-Last!" He cried in anger. "Get your butt out of my face!"

He landed with a crash on top of a few stools, knocking a few stools over. He sprawled in a daze, little birdies floating above his head. "Oooowww..." He slurred, blinking at Kiba. "He-EY KI-baaaahhh… Shurry about dat…" A large welt grew on his head before the dog-boy's eyes, making him sweat-drop. He shook his head with a sigh, muttering about a clumsy idiot.

Up now, (That was quick…) Naruto sat in his usual spot- being a Fan-girl shield for Sasuke. He rubbed his hands together gleefully, and rooted around for his ink and that scroll he "Borrowed" from that store. He whipped out a brush, and started writing with a hum. Who said he was an illiterate bum who didn't pay attention in school, or read anything? And who would _ever_ think he knew nothing about sealing? Certainly not you, the readers, who has been thrown at with ever unexpected thing I could think about. Certainly they wouldn't think he wasn't going to do something about his sister skipping out on him? Yes, certainly not the viewers of this story.

But, of course, his fellow graduated "friends" didn't know, and so soon all of them were behind him, fighting for a space to look over his shoulder. They tried to remain silent, hoping to sneak a peek.

"…Hm?" Naruto hummed, feeling like someone was watching him. He glanced behind him. The only thing he saw was the all of the people in the room a few feet away, whistling innocently in a huddled group. He noted that a few more people arrived, before turning back to his current job. Almost immediately, everyone was looming over him again, and it seemed as if they multiplied in the last five seconds, since he turned around. Naruto's eye twitched in irritation- he _knew_ they were there, and it was aggravating him that they played innocent.

"GOAL!" Two voices screeched, making him jump. He spun around to see Sakura and Ino standing in the door way, immediately starting to bicker. Everyone was back in their seats, as if they had always been there to begin with. A tick mark appeared on his Naruto's brow. He set the brush down, and pressed his palms against his eye-lids.

Today was going to be a very long day.

He opened them when he felt air displacement next to him, and glanced at a flash of pink.

"Get out of my way, Dead-last!" She screamed, shoving him to one side. She blushed as she got a full view of her crush. "G-good morning, Sasuke-kun." She bowed, blushing.

Naruto's hand smacked the wood of the desk loudly, startling Sakura. He heaved himself up with a grunt, and glanced at the scroll he was writing on. The ink had spilled on it, and was spreading slowly over his work. He tilted his head to one side, and slowly turned to face the pink hell-spawn. He blinked owlishly at her, looking devastated.

"Ha!" A boy from the back called to him, "She doesn't like you dobe, give up! She even shoved you down! Why you angry, sissy?!" He screamed, misinterpreting the reason he was so upset.

Naruto was really close to blowing up something, and the agreeing chant Kyu started up wasn't helping it. He set the ink container up on its base, and danced his fingers over the seal. Thankfully, the ink only spilled above his work, and had not spread there yet.

"N-naru-t-to-k-kun?" a quiet voice said to his right. Hinata stood next to him, clasping her hands in front of her. "I-is you- y- your writi-ing ok-kay?"

_No! The ink spilled will mess up the diagram, and will uselessly attract Chakra away from the original purpose! It already needed a lot of Chakra- how is it supposed to work now?!_

"It's… fine, Hinata-chan. Thanks for worrying." He said, picking up his wasted time. He shuffled to the other side of the room to find a seat, leaving a helpless Sasuke open to the Fandom as his walking orange girl-shield sat alone in a corner. He totally deserved it, though, for not doing anything. He's a Jerk, With a Capital Jay.

* * *

At the Hokage's Tower, around the same time…

_So that's Naruto, eh?_ A silver-haired man said, looking at the ball in front of the gathering's leader. _I wonder what he was working on…_ He sighed, and scratched the back of his head. _Oh course, he would be in the middle of things._


End file.
